Knight of Serenity
by xXNekoBunnehsXx
Summary: Belaria Cross was always there. To protect Yuki, and to protect the night class. She could read minds but nothing prepare her for Zero and Ichijou to speak their minds to her- and she is forced to chose between them. ZeroXOCXIchijou
1. The First Night

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight or its Characters all I own is Bella Cross and any other of my OC's who will come into play soon. *wink* *wink*

* * *

.:The First night:.

Belaria's POV

_*flash back*_

_A seven __year-old Aria danced around the stark __white room__, smiling and giggling freely as her feet gently tapped the stark white tiles. Her bright __blue eyes__ sparked in interest, her wavy bronze hair was down to the waist of her white dress as she danced and sang. Her tune was one that was to befit an angel, dancing and praising the lord for her glistening wings. She sang softly, a rich sound full of life._

"_The wind will sing_

_Will sing with me_

_To welcome a new day_

_We sing_

_We sing_

_Rejoice, rejoice _

_Rejoice with me…" _

_The song came to a reluctant end and she stopped, her hair twirling around her waist in the movement of spinning around. She stared at the stark white door and she smiled and skipped over to the figure._

"_Hello, Mr. Cross. How much longer must I be here?" Aria asked, her eyes sparking with happiness. The headmaster looked down at the girl and patted her head, nothing but kindness in his eyes._

"_Not much longer, sweet child." Aria smiled, liking the new name for her. She spun around the room again and danced and hummed her soft song until the Headmaster coughed to get her attention. "Would you like to meet the rest of your new friends?" She nodded happily and padded gently to meet the two children before her. She smiled warmly at the brown haired one, Yuki, then at the silver haired one, Zero. She wanted to know them; she wanted to know them terribly. Instead she simply smiled._

"_My name is Belaria, nice to meet you." She bowed respectfully at them and brushed a strand of bronze hair from her eyes. She looked at Zero and a pain surged through her body faster then a poison reaches the heart. She wanted to know him; she only wanted to know _him_ the girl no longer mattered. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and tried to erase the over powering urge to read his mind from her own thoughts. _

"_Ah- nice to meet you too Belaria-san .My name is Yuki Cross." Said Yuki hurriedly, trying to over come her surprise in the girls voice. Aria quickly averted her eyes from Zero and slowly turned her attention to Yuki and slowly entered the girls mind._

'_Oh I hope Belaria-san likes me, I would hate to have a sister who hates me. Zero seems to like her though.' Aria turned away from the thoughts in disgust- not liking how fast paced this girls thoughts were- liking only one part of the thought. Zero liked her, thats all that mattered. Aria smiled at Yuki anyway, ready to relieve the girl of her stress._

"_Why do you call me Belaria-_san_? There is no need for such an Honorific- just call me Aria, okay Yuki-chan?" Yuki nodded quickly and smiled at Aria. Aria simply grinned and looked at Zero again who was starring blankly at the Headmaster._

_She wanted to know his thoughts- there was nothing he could hide from her in his own mind. Bella tried to tune into his thoughts, to tap in unnoticed but somehow she couldn't get anything. That girl Yuki had been easy to tap into, such a young and panicked young girl- but Zero ALWAYS had to be best at everything. Even blocking a mind readers passage, apparently. _

_Aria ground her teeth in frustration and focused harder on Zero, the boy who was one year older then she, and tried to listen. She only got meaningless bile- she wanted more then that. _

_Aria had never felt such a strong need to know what a person was thinking, she always knew but Zero was different. Belaria inwardly cursed._

'_WHY does he have to be different? I just want to know you…' The thought banged in her head until fin__ally she simply approached the head master. She tugged on his pant leg and glared at Zero softly. He looked at her and she gave him a big eyed stare._

'_Can we tell them now?' The thought was clear and the head master nodded to the young girl. Aria squealed with happiness and began dancing in circles around Yuki- no real reason needed. The headmaster clapped his hands happily._

"_If you haven't already guessed, Aria is your new addition to the family. And she's…different…like a lot of us only she's more unique and harder to come upon. She just happens to be able to read minds we don't know what else she can do yet but-." Aria smiled but suddenly there was something, it shined and glinted in the sunlight that entered the room._

"_Vampire!" The words were shouted from the lips of the boy named Zero. Aria looked at the gun with little interest but somehow she couldn't help her inner alarm. She wasn't a vampire, she wasn't planning on becoming one, she was simply…special. Gifted, as some called it._

"_Vam…pire…?" the words slid meaninglessly off Aria's tongue, having no effect on her at all- not like the paralyzing fear she knew the word had sent into Yuki. Aria didn't like the word, it had no meaning, no flavor. She slowly and calmly walked towards Zero._

"_I don't know…what that word means…vampire…truly I dont know what that word means. But I don't think I am as you say. If I truly was a vampire would you not sense it? I mean no true harm. I see that I am not quite that enticing." She chuckled at Zero's look of astonishment. He hadn't expected her to prove him wrong, she hadn't expected it herself but she had done it. Zero thought about it and put down his gun and the headmaster suddenly scooped up Aria in his arms._

"_OHH I HAVE A NEW DAUGHTER!" He cried and Aria scrambled desperately to get free._

"_YUKI-CHAN SAVE ME!!" _

_*flashback end* _

Aria thought fondly of ten years ago, the first time she had met Zero and Yuki- also the time she was announced an official Cross family member. Aria didn't remember her last name, or if she had even been given one so she had taken after the Cross name. She had become Belaria Cross, Yuki's sister. She refused to call Zero her 'brother' out of frustration she couldn't read his so unreachable mind. She hated that she couldn't read his mind, it was untouchable. So pure.

She wanted it. She wanted it more then anyone would ever know. She wanted his safe mind, to open it to her own world. To let them collide. He wouldn't let that happen, and for that she couldn't let him get to _her_ head. If he didn't share his mind why would she have to share hers? It wasn't fair.

Aria sat on her bed, in the room she was forced to share with Yuki. She didn't like it, but she was Yuki's sister and she loved her like she was a blood sibling. Aria slowly got up from her bed and went to her small writing table with a Chinese new year's lamp above it. Her diary lay on the wooden table, illuminated by the soft light. Aria opened her diary and grabbed her special pen that Zero had given to her for a small birthday gift- crappy but it had sentimental value to her now. She flipped the book to the next blank page and toyed with the small little black bunny at the top, its reddish pink eyes glowing in the night.

_Dear diary, _

_I most definitely have strong feelings for Zero; I just don't know what kind. I don't…lov- god I can't even WRITE the word! It's so absurd, a puffed up word to make it seem worth while. Kinda like how some people put water in their chicken to plump it up. It's so false. _

_I walked by Zero, I listen to his dreams sometimes too. Their usually filled with Yuki, his fears of her leaving us all for Kaname. Mostly him though- it makes me sad. He loves Yuki and the only thoughts of me he has are of my singing and dancing through a mist covered forest. He loves her, and Kaname loves her. _

_I've read Kaname's thoughts usually by Zero's command to 'keep Yuki safe' so he says. Kaname has…dirty thoughts. He thinks about Yuki most of the time, sometimes even killing Zero. I just tell Zero 'Zero he's thinking about, this or that.' Yes I lie to him but it's for his own good, right? _

_I'm afraid. I don't want Zero to tap into my own mind, and I want to desperately to be inside his mind. I wish I never had these abilities, their nothing but trouble and they lead to such moments of divine torment. I remember the day ten years ago when Zero called me a Vampire and tried to shoot me. I wish he had, just to end this. _

_Oh god- I'm frightened. _

_I need to sleep, or listen to Zero's dreams. That usually calms me down pretty easily. G'night diary, for all your worth I could be writing on napkins. _

_G'night,_

_Belaria Cross _

Aria closed her diary and turned off the light as Yuki walked in, pulling out Artemis from in her drawer. Aria smiled at her sister and put her shoes on.

"Hi Yuki, how are you at the moment? Is Zero asleep yet?" Aria's question came out in a rush and Yuki seemed confused.

"Um…yeah I'm okay, I'm about to go on patrol. And yeah Zero's asleep- you going to go wake him up?" Aria simply nodded and put her bronze hair in a messy ponytail and her blue eyes sparked lovingly.

"Night Yuki, I'll be outside on watch soon. I just need to wake up the slacker." Yuki and Aria chuckled and Aria walked out of her room and slunk into Zero's room quickly, seeing his sleeping form.

She wanted to see his dreams again, but there was no time. She had to wake him up before patrol. Aria sighed, slipped off her shoe and threw it at Zero.

"Wake up, we have patrol you slacker." She chuckled as he groaned.

"Go away, Aria." he said sleepily, throwing a pillow at her. She doged it easily and grabbed a water botel from the dresser. She grinned.

She slunk near his bed, hearing soft breathing and snickered. She slowly powered water on him and watched in delight as waves of cold blazed through him.

He turned his head to look at Aria and growled.

"I am getting you back for this." she heard him mumble as he got up. She left the room with a laugh.

"Good luck trying Kiryu!" she called behind her. She smiled, and with that, she lept out the window and onto a tree, enjoying the momment.


	2. The Second Night

.:The Second night:.

Nobody's POV

Belaria smiled and latched onto the tree, crouching on its branch- straining her ears to hear any squeals of night class fangirls. She listened with her mind too, listening to every thought in the school. A sound, a loud sound.

"Aido no, stop!" Aria's eyes flared with anger as she recognized the voice. Her sister's voice, Yuki, was in trouble with Aido-sempai. Aria growled and flipped off her tree branch and dashed through the woods.

"Yuki? Yuki where are you? Yuki!" called Aria. Dark figures made themselves known as Aria neared a clearing in the forest where two girls had fainted, and a female form was trying to struggle free from a male one. Instantly Aria went into action. She jumped up, leg in the air for a round house as she made contact with a male face. It hurt her more than it did Aido.

Aria growled and fell limply to the ground in a small heap, clutching her leg. It was bleeding- blood wasn't good. She looked up to see Aido's fangs in Yuki's palm, partaking in a meal. Yuki looked at Aria helplessly as she tried to struggle free from Aido.

"May I partake from your neck?" The question made Aria want to speak, but the only thing building in her throat was bile.

"Aido stop it! If you want blood get it from me not her!" Belaria nearly sobbed in pain as she felt her leg was obviously broken. Aido looked down on her in slight pity.

"Aria-Chan, do you really intend to make such a generous offer? Well, if you insist." Aido was next to Aria instantly, fangs bared and appetite blazing. Yuki looked at Aria and finally tore her Artemis from her thigh strap and poised it at Aido.

"Aido stop!" Yuki yelled at him. He bit into Aria's neck, and she squeaked in pain and tried to struggle free as he drank.

She tried not being frightened. She said for him to do this, it was her own fault. She growled lowly and tried to push Aido away but he clung to her like a bee to its honey. She felt like she was weighed down by lead. She grinned as she made on weak last move, she kicked him where it hurts. Even if he was a vampire, it was ALL the same.

Aido groaned and flattened onto the grass beside the place Aria had just been kneeling, holding onto himself. Aria giggled menacingly but as soon as Aido bolted up and glared at her she decided to read his thoughts.

'_Damn! Ouch my-'_she stopped there, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She grinned. But suddenly Aido stared at her wounds, bloodythirsty and menacing. She fell backward and tried desperately to get away as he sauntered forward. Yuki saw this and tried to help her sister.

"Aido stop! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Yuki cried, poking Aido in the back with the Artemis rod- he didn't pay much attention. It hurt but only like a bee sting. Aido edged toward Aria and she felt glassy tears appear in her eyes.

What happened next happened so quickly Aria and Yuki felt like they couldn't keep up at all. Suddenly Aria was up in somebody's arms and somebody had shot a gun specially made for vampires in the sky, shooting out a bank of firey smoke. Aria looked up, her eyes teary and through the blur she saw Ichijou- finding Zero had fired the gun.

_His hair is longer then I remember…_She thought sleepily- she _had_ lost a lot of blood. She subconsciously began to play with a strand of his blond hair, her eyes drooping sleepily. She fell limp in his arms as he stared at her. All Aria could hear was the conversation of the remaining group.

"Idiot, Why'd you shoot?" Yuki exclaimed clawing at the weapon. Zero sent a death glare towards Ichijou and Aido. Ichijou was also glaring intensely as Aido turned away like a frightened child.

"Ooh that scared me!" he said. Zero looked at Aria- trying to calm his inner alarm. Ichijou was looking down at her lovingly, stroking her hair subconsciously, and examining her wounds.

"Aido, why would you hurt poor Aria? What had she done to you?" His voice was so soft. _So soft…like silk…_Aria mumbled in her unconscious state, not knowing she had said it out loud. Everyone shot glances at her as Aido tried to sneak away.

"She was interrupting my meal. Would you have not done the same if it were any other human?" Aido asked defensively. There was a click of a gun and Zero had a gun pointed at Aido's head. Aido shook slightly in fear.

"Yuki is not a meal." He said, his voice was so calm it was _scary._ Aria trembled in her sleep, realizing her skirt was torn slightly. (_A/N: I'm no pervert! Just like on the bottom a little. Gawd.)_ Ichijou took off his jacket and wrapped it around Aria, making sure she was warm.

"No, I wouldn't- you've really drained her. _And_ her leg is broken in several different places. Now _who_ did that, Aido? Why did you need to do that to her?" Aido flinched at Ichijou's tone and scowled.

"SHE KICKED ME IN THE FACE!" he exclaimed gaining a small laugh from Ichijou. Ichijou stroked Aria's cheek as she slept.

"That's my girl." Zero couldn't help but scowl at that. Aria probably would have smacked Ichijou for that, saying 'I don't belong to _anyone!'_ He knew she would. Zero couldn't help but feel like Ichijou was taking advantage of the fact she might not be able to hear him. Zero growled when Ichijou tried to put her back in his arms.

"Don't touch her, vampire." Zero growled, his hand edging towards his gun in Yuki's hands. Ichijou looked at Zero calmly.

"At least let me take her to the moon dorms to take care of her wounds. Its closer and she's easier for me to carry." He insisted picking Aria up again. Zero growled and Yuki put a hand on his shoulder.

"It may be for the best, Zero." Zero growled slightly and walked towards Ichijou picking up Aria in his arms.

"I'll be fine. She's as light as a twig." He wasn't lying, she did weigh as much as a twig. He walked back to Yuki holding Aria gently and walking off towards the headmaster's home.

"Ichijou, why do you care so much about that human?" The question slipped off Aido's lips and Ichijou didn't seem to be able to answer.

Later that night-

Aria was sleeping peacefully in the room she and Yuki shared and suddenly there was a tap at the window. Aria hesitantly awoke from her slumber and looked up at the person with sleepy eyes.

"Who…there.." She murmured sleepily and saw a flash of blond hair enter her room and sit on her bed. She looked down to her broken leg and Aido flashed into her mind. Her hand flew up to slap him but a soft hand caught her wrist. _Soft…like silk. Ichijou?_ She blinked and lowered her hand.

"What are you doing in my room?" Aria said, now sobered up. Ichijou stared at her pale cheeks and pulled her into a hug. Belaria Cross's cheeks flared with color as she let Ichijou hold her.

They had a history together- watching both Kaname and Yuki's small little _romance _unravel. They had stuck near each other's sides, Ichijou by Kaname's and Aria by Yuki's. They had become very close. Aria blushed before hugging back slightly. Then she pulled back.

"Ichijou why are you here?" she asked again, slightly startled by his silence. His white uniform stood out in the darkness of the room and he finally cupped a hand around her cheek.

"I was worried about you." He whispered softly, his lips very close to hers. Aria blushed and tried not to breathe. Suddenly he leaned forward, kissing her softly. She was surprised, but nonetheless she kissed him back, pulling herself closer. The kiss was slow, brilliant, and unique. His lips were like silk, made for the finest. None of those words really told EVERYTHING that kiss had to offer but Aria knew something was missing. She knew how angry Zero would be when he found out.

_Wait, why do I care what Zero thinks?_ Aria thought. She broke the kiss, touching her lips in disbelief.

_Do you love me?_ She knew that thought was for her, not because Ichijou simply decided to ask himself if he loved himself. She gulped and backed away, pushing him towards the window.

"You shouldn't be here, Ichijou. If the headmaster or Zero finds you we're both up for some serious scolding. Zero would kill me and you." He stopped on the window frame, turning to look at her.

"I'll give you three days to answer my question. No more, no less." With that he jumped out the window, pleased with his choice of words. He was especially pleased that he obviously knew the words were lingering in her head. Haunting her.

She listened for his thoughts again- needing to be soothed.

_I'll be waiting._


	3. The Third Night

**A/N: Haha. Hiya guys! ****IT'S BACK! DUN DUN DUN! Okay, this is the thing, for each chapter I will ask you to listen to a song while reading this chapter (during or after) because I think that song goes REALLY well with the chappie. Okay here it is: Evanescence- Missing, and if that's too short I think Alice by Avril Lavigne would work too. I love the songs. Hope you like them, and enjoy the chapter!**

.:The Third Night:.

Nobody's POV

Aria growled as she tugged on her crutches almost whacking a girl who had been crossing her 'line'. Aria's broken leg throbbed and Aria groaned, pushing the fan girls of the night class back.

"Get back! You ANIMALS!" She cried, thrusting her crutch into the crowd. Suddenly she fell back against the wall of the night class dorms. Aria groaned and Yuki took over, not taking the beating any better than Aria had. Suddenly there was a firm hand on her wrist, pulling it above her head, her other hand held behind her back by another hand. Aria gasped- looking up to see Ichijou holding her arms.

"Working hard?" he whispered, their faces close. The fangirls gasped and glared at Aria angrily. She swallowed hard.

"Y-yes." She said with a stutter, trembling. He smiled- liking that he had that effect on her. He nibbled on her bottom lip gently, his green eyes sparking in humor as she gasped. She pulled away, feeling his fangs poke her gently.

"I-Ichijou! Stop it." She said pulling away and making sure their lips had some distance. He smiled down at her.

"Hey! That contact isn't allowed, Takuma. Get away from Aria!" Zero's voice blasted in, pulling Aria away from Ichijou.

"Zero, where were you five SECONDS ago?" She yelled smacking Zero in the top of his head with one of her crutches. He growled stealing it away- leaving her to wobble on her leg.

"SAVING Yuki! Why'd you leave her in charge?"

"WELL maybe I wouldn't have to if someone actually showed up for their shift!" Aria felt like a nagging wife, yelling at her husband to get a job. Zero growled and returned his attention back to Ichijou; Aria followed his gaze to see Ichijou had vanished. She gulped, pressing her fingers to the wounds on her neck.

"Asshole." Zero muttered, grabbing Aria by the shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"Shut it, Zero." Aria growled, punching him in the arm. He seethed, for some strange reason.

"Hey, why do you hang out with him anyway?" Zero snarled and suddenly alarm bit deep into her conscious. Aria blushed furiously and pouted.

"Why do _you_ care Zero?" She snapped, glaring at him. Zero growled at her.

"Because." Zero snarled back, his temper already boiling. Aria seethed, glaring intensely back at him.

"Is that any of your business?"

"Yes. Because if I don't take care of you who will?" He spat and Aria's eyes widened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well if your own damn parents didn't want you, then who would want to love you?"

Aria was taken back, like she had just been slapped in the face. Zero might as well had slapped her. Aria froze, looking at him with shocked, sad eyes. Zero had a mask of horror and shock on his face and he waited for something: A breakdown, an argument, something that seemed like Aria.

Then she smiled bitterly, "You know, your right….you are. Really Zero, who would? My own damn blood parents couldn't find anything in me they wanted so the disposed of me; do you think I haven't already made sense of that? Is that what you think me, a fool, perhaps."

"Aria, that's not what I meant to say at all." Zero said quietly, looking away from her. Aria swallowed hard, fighting back tears.

"Shut up." She strangled out, a tear sliding down her cheek. "You were right, you have won. Isn't that enough for you? What more do you have to take from me?" Aria was yelling now. She threw her crutches down and Zero looked at her, and she took it as a _pity_ glance.

"Wait. You're right, huh? What _more_ would you have to take from me anyway?" Aria screamed and suddenly her eyes flashed to the girls who had crowded around them and she wiped the tears from her midnight blue eyes.

"Belaria, calm down. You're making a scene." Zero cautioned her, trying to push the crowd away. Suddenly there was a hand on Aria's shoulder and she turned to see Yuki, looking concerned as she hugged Aria.

"Zero, what'd you do?"She growled and Aria looked up at Yuki, leaping backwards.

"Nothing! He told me something that I was _meant_ to hear, right Kiryu?" She seethed, hobbling backwards due to her broken leg. "I'm going home." She then stumbled back to her dorm.

"Zero, what," Yuki said ominously, "did you tell her?" Zero looked her straight in the eye and then turned around to glare at the throng of girls.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" He growled and they all ran back to their dorms, screaming. Zero sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I…" He mumbled the rest and Yuki glared at him.

"What?"

"I told her….that…" The rest was inaudible.

"Zero speak up!" Yuki growled.

"I TOLD HER NOBODY CARED ABOUT HER! OKAY? IS THAT WHAT YOU _WANTED_ TO HEAR?" Zero yelled, exasperated. Yuki gasped and looked at him like he had killed someone.

"Zero, you _know_ how sensitive she is about that. How could you?" She gasped and then turned away towards the dorms. Zero was shocked he had even said it, he wasn't surprised that Yuki had thought such things.

-With Aria-

Aria was numb. She was wearing her white dress shirt and a pair of Pajama pants, sitting in fetal position on her bed by the window, her figure illuminated by the moonlight from the window. She sat there, her cheeks stained with tears. She looked around the room, glad nobody could see her. She thought it was so awful to be _this_ shamed.

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice," _Aria sang glumly yet her voice was clear and honey like, "_You won't try for me, not now." _

She sang the song she felt; since she wasn't able to remember anything about her past. Aria could barely remember her _name_ when the orphanage found her and took her away to the 'White room for gifted children,' where she was constantly beaten. Only when the Headmaster had met her and given her a name, and then adopted her was when she became a true _person_.

"_Though I die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?" _The words flattered and she was simply staring at the wooden floor, running her hands down the length of the chair. She sighed and her dark blue eyes dimmed of their usual spark.

Aria silently stood, looking numbly at the room_._ She stumbled towards the window, throwing it open and letting the air burst into her room. Her hair flowing behind her and she took a deep breath of fresh, clean air.

"I feel all stuffy." She said with a small chuckle. She could never stay mad for long, especially at Zero. It was something she couldn't control. She went back to her chair, turning on the light and began to scribble rubbish on her hand.

Suddenly her ears pricked at a sudden, '_Click'_ and suddenly her eyes were filled with fury and she dug underneath her pillow and pulled out two, automatic guns, already cocked and ready to be shot. The she spotted the short, dark brown hair of her sister and she hid away her guns again behind her back.

"Hi Yuki," She said, fake smiling. Yuki frowned and jumped up to give her segregate sister a hug.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I knew Zero could be…misconstrued to be cruel, sometimes but he really is nice, you know that." Aria nodded, hugging back- making sure to keep the gun away from Yuki.

"I know. I just feel so bad for yelling at him." Aria muttered as she pulled away, putting the guns away somewhere safe.

Yuki snorted, "I wanted to go yell at him some more but he's all locked up in his room."

Belaria's eyes widened slightly and she turned on her heel to look at Yuki.

"Yuki, do you know where his gun is?"

"No, he keeps it with him. In his room, on his nightstand."

"Yuki, please tell me that you checked to make sure he had no bullets!" Aria exclaimed, grabbing onto Yuki. Yuki seemed to gasp as everything clicked for Yuki; Aria had already burst through the door and ran as fast as she could even with her broken leg. Yuki followed as soon as possible, running.

"Zero!" Aria screamed, pounding on the door. She growled savagely and she lifted her not broken leg and kicked the door with all her force; that sucker fell down! Then they saw it and Aria gasped running in over all the blood and Yuki stayed at the front door, completely mortified.

*Aria's POV*

Zero was laying there, shirtless, blood streaming from a gunshot wound on his shoulder, his eyes were closed tightly and he seemed to be in pain but clearly he was knocked out from the pain.

I felt like screaming, cursing and probably beating Zero until he was near death. But instead I let tears spring to me eyes—stubbornly keeping them in—and I quickly tore off one of my pant legs and slammed it down on Zero's shoulder.

Zero.

"If you can't handle the pain, you shouldn't have done this you _**idiot**_!" I screamed, pushing on the cloth for Zero's dearest life. The blood for some reason, refused to clot. "DAMMIT BLOOD CLOT!" I screeched.

Tension rose within me and I let tears stream down my cheeks. Zero was knocked out, he wouldn't wake up. I was desperately trying to revive my best friend. I bit down hard on my lip, drawing blood from a now huge cut on my bottom lip.

_Zero._

I looked at the water that was on the night stand, and dumped it on the wound. I then noticed, the blood wasn't stopping, it had just now begun clotting and if it kept up like this, Zero may not make it. He had obviously been out for a while and was dying of blood loss.

_Zero!_

I let out a scream of frustration and pushed down on the wound and I then slammed my hand down on the wound, _hard_. Zero spluttered and coughed and I gasped out in pure happiness. He was alive, his heart was still beating.

"Th-thank _g-god_!" I yelled and just then did I notice that Yuki had left as I gently made Zero drink the rest of the water. Yuki eagerly handed me a needle from Zero's coat, and then I tore off the leg of my pants and tore it until it was a huge thread and quickly I stitched it up.

Then I paused and saw Yuki fidgeting nervously from the door. I lifted Zero's head up reaveling two, sharp stark white objects sticking out from Zero's upper lip. He had fangs, oh god he had fangs. I now knew why Zero was bleeding through his stitches.

He was a vampire- he needed blood to survive.

Yuki gasped and looked at me. "Aria I wasn't allowed to tell any-" I cut her off.

"How long has it been since he's fed?" I asked slowly and Yuki thought.

"About a week." That was way too long. I shifted uncomfortably and thought…how was I going to give him any blood? Then I felt my lip- it was bleeding. I took a deep breath and felt a dark red coat my porcelain cheeks and I titled Zero's head back—his skin ice cold—and looked at his lips.

Then I slammed my lips down on his. Oh _god_- I'm kissing Zero Kiryu.


	4. The Third Night Part Two

**A/N: Yes, part two. I'm not allowing Ichijou to force an answer from Aria so quickly. Hehe. The song for this chappie is Move Along- All American Rejects! Hope ya like! *winks* BUT this one is pretty short…. don't hate me, I skipped my chores to write even this much.**

**

* * *

**

.:The Third Night Part Two:.

Aria's POV

I sat there, watching Zero's form eagerly in the infirmary. I sat on a chair—my knees hugging to my chest— beside Zero's bed. Stupid Zero, why'd he have to go and shoot himself like a total idiot? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; I didn't even know how long I had been here. Suddenly I heard a soft sound like a click, which I mistook for the door opening and I half expected to see Yuki and the Headmaster walking in but instead it was the click of the hospital bed.

"Zero?" I whispered, getting up and silently walking over to the bed. Zero looked up at me, his eyes wide and he blinked.

* * *

*Nobody's POV*

"Aria…?" Zero whispered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Aria stared at him, before finally responding.

"Yeah…Zero I'm here." Aria responded, putting her hand don Zero's forehead.

"Aria…Where's Yuki? Is she okay?"

At that moment Aria's heart broke. She had _kissed_ this man to save his life—she wasn't even sure if she could call him a _man._ She narrowed her eyes at him and closed them tightly, trying to keep her anger in.

"Yeah…she's fine. She didn't get shot—_she_ didn't have to take out a bullet from her best friends shoulder, and she didn't have to kiss you or find out the one you trust most was a vampire! Thank _fucking_ god _Yuki_ was there to stand there by the door while _I_ patched up your wounds, gave you blood, and saved your god _damned_ life!"

Zero stared at Aria—shocked and the he realized. She said she knew he was a vampire—not-that-important-at-all she said that she _kissed_ him! Zero looked away ashamed.

"Aria, that's not what I meant. And _why _did you kiss me?" He demanded, looking outraged.

"Oh well send me the freak to hell for not considering your feelings while you were dying of blood loss, Zero!" She yelled, her hands grabbing onto the covers of his bed. "Oh and tell me this Zero, am I any less important than any other human because I'm not Yuki? Hmm? Is that why you see to _hate_ me so?" Aria snarled, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

Zero stared at Aria for a moment and soon she was babbling on and on about why Yuki was so much more important than her. Zero silently put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close, kissing her softly—mostly to shut her up the other 67% did it to do it.

Aria inhaled a sweet, enticing scent of lavender on him and then she quickly pulled back, putting her hand over her lips.

"Look Aria, Yuki isn't who I 'love' at best I care for her more than anybody else at this school. Like a sister I suppose. But I have to say Aria… I do love you, more then you know."

* * *

**A/N: OH HO HO! YOu didnt see that coming did ya? Ooooh~! Yeah, cliffhanger- ENJOY u **


	5. The Fourth Night

**A/N: WOW, this **_**feels**_** like the last chapter but I know its not. Weird, huh? Aw well, love you all!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing! Thank all of you. I am so proud to have you all reviewing!**

**Okay here's the song: BoB- Airplane! I LOVE THIS SONG! Hope you all like!**

.:The Fourth Night Part 1:.

Aria's POV

I backed away, completely stunned, and stumbled towards my dorm- hearing Zero call my name behind me. Did he say he _loved_ me?

_Oh god- _this is SCARY.

I closed the door, and just before shutting it I heard the sound of pounding footsteps coming my way and suddenly my door flew open and I watched as Yuki ran in, blushing like crazy.

"Yuki, what happened?" I asked, checking for a temperature.

I hadn't read her mind in awhile so...

I quickly tapped into her thoughts and I smiled at what I heard. _Oh god Kaname-sama kissed me!_

I smiled, covering it with my hand.

"Oh my god, he did?" I gasped running up and hugging Yuki cheerfully. She looked at me warily.

"You read my mind again didn't you Aria?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, Ichijou wanted me to tell you something." Yuki said and I pulled back to look at her.

"What about…?"

"Well he wanted me to _give_ you this and he wrote you this note." Yuki handed me a box with something soft in it, and I knew it was a dress and then I quickly snatched away the note, reading it warily.

It read: "_Aria, tonight is the ball. Two things: One, you __**must**__ tell me your answer; Two, I got you a dress to wear to the ball. I heard you were singing and I knew you would like this lovely piece."_

I stared at the sheet of paper, which was folded neatly, and I tore open the box. I instantly gawked.

There was a light blue dress with a white trim, it had spaghetti straps, a black and blue flower on the right breast. The dress was _silk_, it went just bellow my knees, and fit almost like a cocktail dress so it moved very nicely. It came with a dark blue silk scarf and a hair tie that had a dark blue rose decorating it. I looked at it and suddenly Yuki was looking over my shoulder.

"Oh my god did Ichijou get that for you? Oh go try it on!" Yuki insisted, pushing me into a small bathroom. I nodded and held the dress close to my chest.

I put on the dress, put my hair up in a bun (lose strands of bronze hair falling from it) with the hair tie, put the scarf around my neck and let it fall from my shoulders. My bangs fell over my eyes, curling slightly. I smiled. I brought out a pair of gold colored high heels and walked out into the room where Yuki sat in a chair.

"Wow, Aria looks so cute!" Yuki yelled, hugging Aria tightly. I smiled.

"Thanks, Yuki. When is the ball?" I asked, and Yuki looked down at her watch.

"Um, 10 minutes; OH I HAVE TO GO GET READY!" Yuki exclaimed running to her closet.

I giggled- stepping out towards the door. I needed to go on watch. I opened the door, grabbing a bag. I opened the door and hopped out and suddenly I saw Zero; my Zero. He was wearing a _tux; _a _TUX!_

"Hi…Zero." I whispered, looking up at him with my big dark blue eyes. Zero looked at me and blushed.

"Uh…Aria about what I said-" I cut him off.

"Uh…l-let's get to that ball!" I yelled, grabbing his hand and dragging him off towards the auditorium. Zero sighed and we finally got to the auditorium.

*Nobody's POV*

Aria hurriedly sped to the stage, and watched as the band glared at her.

"You're late." They growled, and Aria looked at them apologetically.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." She bowed to them and snapped up. She giggled and grabbed the mike and spoke into it, voice like honey.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the annual Cross ball. Please enjoy the music, does anyone have suggestions for the song?" Aria asked, looking around. She saw someone's hand, Aido.

"Arms of the Angel!" Aido yelled as girls swarmed around him.

"Thank you so much for your suggestion!" She yelled.

Aria fixed the mike and coughed slightly to the left and began.

"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel "not good enough"

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

They may be empty and weightless, and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angels, fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

In the arms of the Angels, far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here."

Aria stopped singing, and looked out into the crowd and stepped down from the stage as another singer came up. She smiled at her and the blonde looked at her with a smile. Aria walked down and felt a gust of air and suddenly Takuma Ichijou was in front of her, smiling.

"So, princess, what is your answer?" He asked softly, tilting her head upwards. Aria looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Takuma Ichijou I love you." And he leaned down to kiss her.

**A/N: Yup, lets see where this leads. BWAHAHA! I hope the next part surprises you! See you in the next chappie! **


	6. The Fifth Night The end

**A/N: This. Is. The. Last. Chapter! OMG! Hooray! Okay guys. Here is the song: Paparazzi –Greyson Chance version (Just watch the video! HES AMAZING!)**

.:The Fifth Night:.

Aria's POV

"But," I added quickly, putting a finger to his lips, "I don't believe it is the _form_ of love you are looking for in me. True, I do believe I have feelings for you, but I still don't know what to make of them." Ichijou looked surprised but then, he smiled.

"You know I won't give up right?" He asked and I patted his shoulder.

"I figured as much." I then faded into the crowd. I smiled and suddenly someone had grabbed onto my hand and I was twirled into an embrace, my hands on the person's chest. It was Zero. I smiled and gave him a hug of sorts.

"I love you, Zero." I whispered in his ear and he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and Zero laid his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too, Aria." He said quietly and I hugged him. He kissed my forehead and suddenly I realized we had an 'audience'. People were watching us and cooing, and saying 'Aw'. I blushed and Zero looked at them angrily.

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?" He screeched and my fingers held tightly onto his white dress shirt. I shivered and Zero looked down at me worriedly, holding onto me tighter.

"Zero, can we go outside?" I asked him, grabbing his hand and leading him towards her favorite fountain. He nodded at me and I rubbed his knuckles with my thumb.

"Zero, Takuma…had asked me if I loved him three days ago. I chose _you_ but I must know do you choose me over Yuki or any other girl? I don't really want to tie you down." I whispered as I had sat down on the edge of the fountain. Zero looked at me and his eyes widened.

"You chose me, over Takuma?" Zero asked and I nodded. He pulled me up, wrapped his arms around me as my arms were held at my sides, and held me tightly to his chest. I lifted myself up, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I pulled back and clung to him and kept my eyes down as I blushed furiously.

"Tell me, Zero. Do you love me more than anyone else?" I asked nervously.

"And that kiss didn't prove my love?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I-I just need to_ hear_ it." I whispered, tangling my fingers in the hair of the back of his head. He smiled and nuzzled my neck affectionately.

"I love you more than anyone else." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on it. I shuddered and hugged Zero tightly.

"I love you..." I said quietly, kissing him.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Zero asked as we walked back to the Headmasters dorm, holding hands. I shrugged.

"I have _no_ clue." I was fine with that. So was Zero. We were okay, in love and had the world to think about. It was great. I kissed Zero before I opened the door to the Headmasters house and I walked in front of Zero, leading him into the living room. The headmaster looked at us, looking up from his newspaper.

"FINALLY!" He yelled, running up to us and hugging us both tightly. I smiled as Zero beat him senseless.

I loved this. I loved Zero and my Family.

I giggled and hugged Zero tightly, and the headmaster hugged me and Yuki came out from her room—where she had been eavesdropping—and joined in the group hug.

**Wow, I finished it. I finished a story! OMG! YAY! I hope you all liked it. Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**A special thanks to the following reviewers:**

**Luna White**

**Jestie Kiryuu**

**Alexandria Volturi **

**ChristiVKnight**

**I love each and every person who read, or reviewed. I look forward to more reviews in the future and good remarks. I hope you all liked the story. Sorry for any mistakes. THANKS!**


End file.
